1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trailers for hauling items and, more specifically, to foldable trailers that may be hitched to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailers are used to haul a wide variety of items such as recreational vehicles, landscaping items, tools and hunting gear. Trailers come in a myriad of sizes, load capacities and configurations. Some are structured for road use, towed by an automobile. Others are suitable for off-road use, pulled by tractor, all-terrain vehicle (ATV), or other vehicle.
An ATV is a small motorized vehicle that is designed primarily for off-road use by a single person. ATVs are provided with three or four large, balloon-like tires capable of traversing difficult terrain. They are particularly popular with hunters, ranchers, farmers, naturalist and others who, for work or pleasure, desire to go into terrain where other vehicles are ill-suited to take them. ATVs are generally provided with the trailer hitch to which a trailer may be coupled.
Due to the harsh terrain through which the ATV may travel, additional considerations are necessary in the configuration of a suitable companion trailer. For example, it is desirable that the trailer has a simple configuration and that it is manageable by one person. It is also desirable that the trailer be capable of carrying a heavy load over rough terrain as the trailer may be used to support a full load of camping gear, deer, fencing or other items. Moreover, since there are limited resources at a camping or hunting site it is desirable that the trailer be useable for other purposes, such as for being used as a hand-truck for moving firewood. Furthermore, it is desirable that the trailer be collapsible and easily carried by an ATV in order to facilitate bringing the trailer to otherwise unattainable locations. And, it is desirable that the trailer may still be used to haul items even after it has been folded to the ATV.
Various foldable trailers have been proposed in the past. Typically, these trailers comprise component parts which must be fitted together in order to use the trailer, and then disassembled after use in order to carry and/or store the trailer. An example of such a trailer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,142 to Davis whereby a trailer is illustrated that may be disassembled and then folded in suitcase-like fashion for being transported and stored. Similarly, Dodson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,134, provides a trailer that is collapsible in order to aid in storage and in the portability of the trailer.
Conventional foldable trailers have several limitations. For one, they are only useable when fully deployed. Also, they require time-consuming disassembly into several parts in order carry or store the trailer. As such, in the context of being used with an ATV, a conventional trailer would need to be deployed in order to carry items, thus limiting the terrain through which the driver could traverse. And, in order to travel difficult terrain, the driver would need to time-consumingly dismantle and somehow carry the trailer and any stowed items until more suitable terrain is reached.
One trailer that remedies some of the above noted limitations is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,090 to Grovom. The Grovom trailer can remain hitched to an ATV while the trailer is supported by the ATV, above the ground, in a position vertically pivoted from the hitch. Prior to pivoting, the trailer frame is telescopically shortened to ease carrying the trailer. This shortened and suspended position allows for the trailer to egress through harsh terrain. However, the configuration of the telescopic framework requires that the trailer floor be comprised of a flexible mesh in order to allow for the trailer to be telescopically shortened. Accordingly, the load carrying capacity of the trailer is limited by the flexible mesh floor, the mesh allows for items to unintentionally fall there-through, and the mesh is prone to damage from rocks and brush that may engage there-against. Additionally, although the trailer may be telescopically shortened in order to ease lifting of the trailer onto the ATV, the full weight of the trailer must still be bore by the driver during the lifting process.
Accordingly, what is needed is a durable trailer that is capable of supporting a heavy load and is attachable to an ATV. Also needed is for the trailer to the foldable without disassembly and to be capable of being carried by an ATV through rough terrain. Further needed is for the trailer to be useable to carry items even when folded against an ATV. Still further needed is for the trailer to have a simple construction and be easily manageable by one person.